


You'll Be Okay

by susies_fandom_wonders



Series: Under the Mask [7]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen, violet is a hurt child and wants her mum and papa, when liv and vi are first brought into targent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susies_fandom_wonders/pseuds/susies_fandom_wonders
Summary: After little Violet Sycamore wakes up in pain and wanting her parents, Owl comforts her.





	You'll Be Okay

Violet woke slowly, with a pounding head and a dull throb rippling throughout her body. Her limbs felt heavy; her eyelids refused to open for a moment, the blinding light of the room she was in painting the back of her eyelids red. There was someone else in the room with her, the soft, elderly voice carrying itself to her ears, though the words themselves sounded muffled, as if Violet was under the water in her bath at home, pretending she was a mermaid and blowing bubbles to the surface before jumping out to scare her father.

The girl most definitely wasn’t underwater now, the warmth replaced with a cold sort of sterility. Violet slowly opened her eyes, blinded by the light in the room and making her head feel worse. She squinted, trying to lift a hand to cover her eyes, and a weak mumble left her lips. One thought rose to the forefront of her mind.

She wanted her Mummy and Papa there with her.

The voice paused, then said something quickly before the sound of a door clicking shut reached Violet’s ears. Quick footsteps made their way to her, and Violet’s vision finally began to adjust as a woman with silvery hair approached the side of her bed, lips pursed and forehead crinkled in worry. Violet tensed up, not sure who this person was or how she even got into this room. Once the woman noticed that Violet was awake, her posture relaxed some, and a soft smile made its way to her face.

“Hello, Violet.” Her voice was soft, carrying with it a soothing quality that made Violet let out a shaky breath, eyes filling with tears. “My name is Owl. You’re hurting, and it’s going to be okay –”

“Where’s Mummy?” Violet asked, voice pinched in fear as she looked around at the white walls around her – not the light pastels of her room that she’d helped her Mum paint. “Wh-Where’s Papa?”

Owl closed her eyes, calm expression cracking for a moment before she regained her composure. When she opened her eyes again, they were misty. Violet was trembling, warm tears falling from her eyes and plopping onto the scratchy cotton blanket as her tiny hands bunched into it. “Your mum is resting, Violet. Once she wakes up, I can take you to her.”

“Papa?” Violet’s voice caught on the last syllable, voice wavering and watery. Her breaths came in panicked hitches, and her heart roared in her ears. Why couldn’t she see her Mum now? She always went to her whenever she had a nightmare, and her Mum and Papa would always wake up to help her.

“Your Papa isn’t here, hon.” Owl sat on the edge of the bed – it was far too large for Violet. “I promise I’ll get you to your Mum as soon as I can.” Owl sighed, then turned towards Violet, holding out her arms in a gesture Violet knew all too well.

The girl debated for a moment, staring at the open arms. She looked back up into Owl’s sad eyes, at the small smile that told her everything was going to be okay. Violet began to sit up, her head spinning – then, standing up and wobbling slightly, she took the few shaky steps into Owl’s arms. They closed around her, holding her tightly, and a gentle hand pushed Violet’s head into Owl’s shoulder as the older woman’s chin laid itself on her shoulder. Violet paused, feeling her left arm give a sharp pain – Owl’s embrace readjusted, and Violet’s tears started anew.

“I know you’re frightened.” Owl shifted, then stood up, adjusting her grip again. “We can check on your Mum together, okay?”

Violet could only give a teaful nod into Owl’s shoulder; the arm that wasn’t in pain gripped her tightly. A hand rubbed her back.

“You’ll be okay, Violet.”


End file.
